From the light
by Benjiru
Summary: What would happen, if Kyuubi revealed himself to Naruto before Mizuki? What if he lead him down a new path, one that could mean the bright future for Konoha, or the ultimate distruction? Rated Teen for Cursing and Death, but might be Mature in the future.


Remember, I, own neither the anime "NARUTO", or the things in the story. All characters used, are property of Masashi Kishimoto. And YES! I know that this is not a long chapter, the thing is, I can barely think, and yet I try and force myself to think of something. SO SUE ME! D:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

And No, I do not use italics, I will try to in the future.

Chapter 1: BEGIN!

Blonde hair swayed wildly, while azure eyes stared desperately in front of his path, his legs carrying him further and further away from something.

"N-no...please no!", came the harsh whispers, flowing from the blonde, hearing yells, and screams behind him, yells and screams for his blood. Tears were flowing freely now, trying desperately to find a place to hide, a place where no one could find him.

The voices followed, whispering words that he never wanted to hear, words that threatened to shatter him.

"Monsters don't deserve to live!".

"He's just a brat, don't take pity on him, he deserves everything he gets!"

"Son, don't play with him, he's a bad kid, and just wants to hurt you."

His knees buckled on him, and he landed, with his hands holding him up. Why couldn't they understand? All he wanted was someone to notice him, someone to like him, and someone to catch him when he falls. Someone to make everything better.

"Kill the demon!", someone shouted, running up to the blonde, 10 year old. In the person's hand, was a dagger-like blade, that had no handle, and was just a blade. The person wanted the satisfaction, of killing the 'Kyuubi', himself, to try and gain honor, thinking he would be rewarded for his good deed, and seen as a hero.

Waiting for the pain, a whimper escaped the boy, a whimper of fear. The villager laughed, laughing at the 'whimpering demon'. "Let's put an end to your misery, shall we?", came his cold, angry voice.

Tears fell to the ground, as the boy curled into a ball, trying to become less of a target. His beautiful blue eyes closed tightly. "Why? Why d-do you d-do this to m-me?", came the almost whimpering voice of the blonde.

"Why, because a scourge like you doesn--", the villager's eyes grew wide, a small amount of crimson fell from the corner of his lip. Protruding from his stomach, was a dark blue blade. "It is YOU who does not deserve to live!", came a hiss from behind the villager.

The sword removed itself from the villager, using the side, spraying blood on the ground. One piercing yellow eye stared down at the oblivious blonde.

Flowing red hair swayed in the silent wind, flowing down to the middle of his back. One large bang lay over his right eye., hiding it from view. The front of his hair was spiked back, while one scar ran across his left cheek, down to his neck. His body was covered by one black cloak, except for his right arm, which held the blue blade. From what people could see, a black sleeve ran along the arm.

"Anyone else care to say anything?", came the harsh whisper that swept through the crowd, raising fear. "Leave, you have disgraced yourselves enough already!", with that, the Villagers ran off, afraid of the red-headed swordsman.

The red-head turned to the blonde boy, before wrapping his arms around the small, shaking figure, trying to calm the hysterical blonde down.

"Shh, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you Naru-kun.", came the soft voice of the red head.

"I'm here, no one can hurt you while I'm here, I will die to protect you... ", came the reassuring voice, rocking the blonde.

"Stay strong, I will always protect you, although you may not see me, I will be there for you." The blonde looked up, into the reassuring yellow eye, before curling around the red head more, trying to keep the warmth with him, wanting the warmth, the feeling, to never leave him.

"Who... who are you?", asked the blonde, regaining his voice.

"I am... Kyuu."

With that, the scene faded, fading into all black. An infernal ringing sounded throughout the vast darkness, signaling it was time to wake up.

Chapter 1: END!

Okay, well, the first chapter is out of the way! YAY! It's not much of a chapter, but a memory/flashback. ANYWAYS! Any Questions? Review. Have anything you want to mention/flame about? Review. And I am ssooooo sorry that I kept you all waiting! If you're willing to suggest pairings, I will take them into consideration, any kind of pairing is acceptable. Plus, my mind is dead, since I've been up for like, 20 hours, trying to think of this.


End file.
